Batman: Hope in Gotham
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: We all know Batman as the Dark Knight who beats up criminals but there is actually more to him than being a vengeful vigilante. He can bring hope to people. Follow the stories of several Gothamites who have had encounters with the Batman and what they have to say about the Caped Crusader
1. Jack

My name is Jack and I am 23-years old. I am a lawyer and I have lived in Gotham for all of my life. I know people say that it's horrible here but to be truly honest, it's not as bad as they say. I have a decent job and live in a decent house. My wife and 2 kids are happy. I think it was a nice place to live. However, I didn't realize just how wrong I was. One day, I was driving home from work when a car rammed into my car. I get out of the car and try to see what the damage was. However, before I can get to the front of the car, someone grabs me and throws me to the ground. I look up and see 3 tall guys.

"Look who we have here?" The guy in the middle says.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I ask in fear.

One of the other guys lifts me into the air by my collar.

"You don't get to ask questions!" The guy yells at me.

"What do you want? Money? Here, this is all I have," I say, holding out a wad of money at them.

They slap the money out of my hands.

"We don't want your freakin' money! We want you!" The third guy says.

"What do you want with me?"

The 3 guys start laughing. Two of them grab me while the third starts punching me in the stomach.

"Aargh! Stop it! Help!" I yell in pain.

"Listen to him squeal like a pig! Let's shut him up!" One of the guys yells.

The guy punches me in the jaw. The two other guys let me go. I drop to the floor. I could feel the blood coming out of my mouth.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You put our boss in jail and now we have no jobs."

"Y-You're boss?"

"Carmine Falcone!"

"It's not my fault that your boss is a corrupt crime lord."

"Let's keep teaching him a lesson!" One of the guys says.

"Yes but let's change it up!" The head guy says.

He pulls out a knife.

"Let's use a new form of torture!"

"No! Help!" I scream in fear.

Suddenly something hits the guy's hand and knocks out the knife. The guy grabs his hand in pain.

"Arrgh! What the hell?!"

The 3 guys look around. At first I didn't know what was going on.

"He is here!" One of the guys yells.

"Who?" I ask.

"Are you new in Gotham or something? Him!"

Suddenly I see a cloaked figure swoop down and grab one of the guys. He struggles and screams to no avail.

"What happened to him?"

"What do you think? The Bat got him!"

Another one of the guys pulls out a pistol and starts shooting everywhere.

"I will f***ing kill you!" The guy yells.

Suddenly a small, black metallic-looking ball drops dow. It opens and releases a cloud of smoke.

"I can't see a damn thing!" The guy yells.

I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly I hear fists cracking, grunting, and bones breaking. When the smoke subsided I see a black shadowy figure with pointy ears.

"Wait, you're him!"

He says nothing and flies away. I couldn't believe I just been face-to-face with the Batman. I have heard stories about him but I didn't think he was real. He is a hero despite what some people may say.


	2. Karen

My name is Karen and I am 30-years old. I live with a husband and 3 kids. Why any parent would want to live in Gotham is beyond me but I don't have enough money to move. I try to provide the best care for my kids under my circumstances.

One day, I am walking home from work, when a hand comes over my mouth and grabs me. I get pulled into an alley. I try to scream for help. I look at the guy. He was wearing raggedy clothes. He didn't carry any weapons with him.

"Please be quiet!" The guy yells.

"Here, take my money!" I say.

I try to hand him my money but he doesn't accept it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you want my money?" I ask, scared and confused.

He looks at me with a sinister smile in his eye.

"No. I want you!" He whispers.

He grabs me by my clothes and starts ripping them off.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

That's when I realized that he wasn't trying to rob or kill me. He wanted my body. I fall to the ground, screaming and crying. He keeps ripping my clothes off. Finally, he rips off my shirt and bra. He rips off my pants and starts having his way with me. It was both physically and mentally agonizing for me.

"Ow! Ow! Stop!" I say, shoving my hand in his face.

However, he keeps going. I didn't know what to do. He keeps doing this for what felt like hours. Finally, in a last-ditch effort, I scream out "HELP!" but I knew it was hopeless.

I just lay there being a sex slave for a rapist. Suddenly I hear a thud nearby. The guy stops and looks behind him and sees a black figure approaching him.

"What the hell-!" He yells before being grabbed.

"You piece of garbage!" The figure says in a deep, threatening voice. The figure starts punching the rapist in the face. After punching him 8 times in the face. He drops him to the ground.

"Those punches are for every time you f***ed her! If I ever catch you doing this again I won't be so gentle!"

He knocks out the guy with a single punch. He stands up and stares at me.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Y-Y-Yes," I say still shaken.

The figure leaves. I sit in the alley naked and lonely. Moments later, a fancy car arrives. A man dressed in nice garbs steps out of the car.

"Excuse madam, but would you care for a ride to the rape crisis center?" The man asks.

I was suspicious at first.

"Um, yes."

I hop into the car and the man drives me straight to the rape center.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I got a tip."

We arrive at the rape crisis center. I get out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride Mr uh-"

"Alfred."

I head inside. As soon as I got inside the people working took me to an interview room where they gave me new clothes. I realize I wouldn't be here without the mysterious figure. I think he is the Batman?


	3. Ryan

My name is Ryan Anderson and I am 15 years old. I am a former student at Gotham Academy. Now I am living on the streets alone. My parents died in a car accident when I was 10 years old. They were going to pick up my birthday cake. We were very wealthy. However, none of that money could repair the hole in my heart after I lost them. Later, I found out that the car accident wasn't an accident. Someone killed them for the wealth. I was beyond angry. I was furious. I wanted to find him and take him out.

I stole a pistol from a nearby gun store and searched the neighborhood for the guy. I asked people if they have seen him based on my description but most of them said that they didn't have a clue. However, I refused to give up. I searched and I searched. Suddenly I hear a clatter above me. I see a black figure flying through the sky. I keep turning around and seeing where it went. I look in front of me and see a tall figure dressed in a black suit, cape, and mask.

"You're the Batman!"

"What are you doing with that gun?"

"I am trying to get justice. A man caused a car crash that killed my parents."

"Be smart about this. Would your parents want-"

"Be smart? BE SMART?! HAVEN'T YOU EVER WANTED JUSTICE?!"

I could see a look of sadness appear under his cowl.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Every day I want justice but justice won't come from killing someone. Sometimes we have to put aside our rage and do what is right."

I put the gun down and fall to my knees crying.

"What do I do?"

"I promise you that I won't let him hurt anyone again!"

I give him the gun and walk home. When I reach my mansion I turn on the news.

"This is the Gotham Globe. According to police sources, a criminal who was responsible for the deaths of wealthy billionaires Erik and Pamela Anderson was apprehended."

I smiled for the first time in my life. Batman was right. There is hope.


End file.
